


Месть сладка (горька)

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Pre-Canon, Revenge, Unreliable Narrator, Месть, Морально-неоднозначные персонажи, Ненадёжный рассказчик, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пре-канон, Русский | Russian, Убийство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть люди, для которых месть не сладка и не горька.<br/>Для них месть — единственный правильный выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть сладка (горька)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [revenge is sweet(bitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491349) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



Когда клиент ( _цель_ ) открывает дверь номера, она улыбается, входит, целует его в щёку и говорит:  
— Зови меня Терезой, милый.  
Конечно, имя не настоящее, но такова часть игры, в которую они играют, по мнению объекта.  
(Она играет в другую игру; там имена открывают только через тщательно отмеренные интервалы или не открывают вообще).  
— Деньги на столе, — говорит он.  
Происходящее, как он его видит, для него абсолютно комфортно. Ему — мужчине за пятьдесят, уверенному в себе и в своей жизни — уже доводилось бывать в таких ситуациях.  
— А, спасибо, — отвечает она, но за деньгами тянется, только когда он направляется к кровати.  
Он поворачивается к ней спиной; он не видит, как она нащупывает с сумочке шприц.  
Он сидит на кровати, и она подплывает ближе, усаживается верхом ему на колени. Она сняла блузку, и чёрный лифчик приподнимает и без того роскошную грудь. Это отвлекающий манёвр. Он проводит рукой вверх по её затянутом в чулок бедру, минует эластичные подвязки, забирается под юбку и говорит:  
— Какая же ты милая.  
— Смертельно, — отвечает она, и голос у неё хриплый от таящейся в нём улыбки.  
А потом Наташа втыкает ему в шею иглу.  
Она прижимает его к кровати, чтобы он не мог двинуться, пока не подействует наркотик. Когда он роняет руки, она улыбается шире и смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
Он не может пошевелиться, не может вздохнуть. Он мёртвец.  
Но пока что он ещё жив. Пока что он только умирает и потому может её слушать.  
— Захотелось девочку из Красной комнаты, Кауфман? — спрашивает она с улыбкой. — Ещё одну бабочку в твою коллекцию уголовников? А Надежда Жаркова убила себя, чтобы не дать тебе и прочим идиотам себя арестовать. И своих дочерей. Знаешь, почему она так поступила?  
Наташа наклоняется и шепчет ему в ухо:  
— Ты знаешь, почему. Ты хотел взять девочку из Красной комнаты, и потому пригрозил моей сестре, что отправишь её с дочерьми обратно. Ты знал, что мы пережили, и вместо того, чтобы чем-то помочь, ты использовал эту информацию как угрозу для неё и её малышек. Потому что ты знаешь, как сильно даже мы их боимся. Так что ты умрёшь, Кауфман. И не ты один.  
Скатившись с умирающего, Наташа больше не удостаивает его и взглядом. Из большой дамской сумочки она вытаскивает тонкое летнее платье и натягивает на себя, скрывая под ним юбку. Перемены в Наташином внешнем виде с этого только начинаются. Блузку она набрасывает поверх платья (но не застёгивает) и снимает светловолосый парик. Высвободив рыжую косу, она распускает волосы и вешает на шею кулон. Оглянувшись, она замечает пиджак Кауфмана и подбирает его с улыбкой.  
— Спасибо, — говорит она, набрасывая пиджак на плечи.  
Ну вот. Из деловой женщины, под видом которой Наташа сюда входила, она превратилась в студенточку, не привыкшую беречь родительские деньги.  
Идеально.  
Наташа проверяет, мёртв ли он, и выходит, закрывая за собой дверь. Спуститься на лифте, пройти через вестибюль — и только очутившись на улице, в квартале от гостиницы, она достаёт мобильник и набирает номер.  
— Это я, — говорит она, переходя с немецкого на итальянский.  
— А это я, — отвечает Оля, ещё одна из её сестёр. — Готово?  
— Да, да, всё прошло хорошо. У тебя?  
— Он у меня поползал, — довольно смеётся Оля.  
Оля снайпер; Наташа представляет себе, как именно она заставила детектива ползти. Как заставила его дрожать от страха, прежде чем прикончить последним патроном.  
Она улыбается.  
— Хорошо.  
***  
Клинт думает, что может позволить себе выпить. Это был дрянной день на дрянной неделе под конец операции, которую он тихо ненавидит уже несколько месяцев. Они почти два года наводят порядок в мире наёмных убийц, и он просто _устал_.  
Он может позволить себе одну порцию выпивки, потому что за двумя последует слишком много.  
— Она дождалась, пока все соберутся на месте преступления, — говорит агент Вехтер.  
Она работает на Интерпол, вполне компетентна и в данный момент, вероятно, переживает отложенный шок. А ещё у неё есть телефон Клинта, и это именно она привлекла его к этому конкретному делу. Делу, где замешаны сразу две бывшие выпускницы Красной комнаты, за одной из которых ему предстояло охотиться и без того.  
Он ненавидит дела, где замешана Красная комната.  
— Она подождала, а потом застрелила ещё одного.  
— Снайпер, — говорит он и делает глоток. — Мы терпеливы.  
— Жертва, — говорит Вехтер, — находилась на испытательном сроке, когда случилась вся эта дрянь с Жарковой.  
— Значит, Усп… Значит, Ольга выходит из-под контроля. Я её устраню.  
Рано или поздно Клинт выучит, как произносится её фамилия. Он уже знает, как она пишется: «Успенская». Клинт сможет выговорить её хотя бы раз, прежде чем застрелить девчонку.  
Судьбы дочерей Красной комнаты цепляют его, и всегда цепляли, с самого начала.  
— Когда?  
— Когда, — отвечает Клинт, и сам слышит, каких усилий ему стоит говорить ровно, — я буду знать, где она находится. И где в то же время находится Романова. Я не смогу убрать Ольгу, если у меня не будет возможности добраться до Романовой раньше, чем она об этом узнает, и наоборот, чёрт побери. Потому что, честно говоря, я не имею ни малейшего желания, чтобы любая из них принялась за мою команду.  
— За последние два года Успенская лично убила десять человек, а Романова ей помогала. Все жертвы работали на Интерпол или местную полицию. При этом я даже не считаю других пострадавших, которые погибли в завале из пяти машин, устроенном Успенской, — голос у Вехтер спокойный, и в то же время ей как будто тяжело дышать.  
Клинт допивает свой стакан.  
— Значит, местной полиции и Интерполу стоило подумать об этом до того, как они вынудили их сестру убить своих детей, а потом застрелиться. Я пошёл спать, — добавляет Клинт и уходит из гостиничного бара, прежде чем успеет сказать что-нибудь ещё более непрофессиональное.  
Он знает, что сделали Успенская и Романова. Первые двое, Кауфманн и Сайлер, были виновны, и потому должны были умереть. Один — от трёх пуль, другой — от спровоцированной наркотиком асфиксии. Оба метода отражали специфику почерка двух наёмниц.  
Клинт мог понять — и понимал — их логику. Он был бы самым ужасным лицемером на свете, если бы отказался понять.  
Он откидывается на спину на кровати и со стоном трёт лицо.  
Его первые жертвы: компания придурков, подстреливших его бойфренда в уличной перестрелке; Рамон рухнул тогда на землю в ужасающей пародии на свой обычный сценический поклон. Они даже не целили в него, Рамон просто оказался не в том месте не в то время.  
Клинт нашёл их всех и убил.  
А потом Рамон смотрел на него в ужасе, и кончилось всё тем, что Клинт сбежал в армию, как только цирк вернулся в Штаты, потому что ни один из них не знал, как им теперь быть. Его месть привела его на дорогу, ведущую к Щ.И.Т.у и сюда.  
Сюда, в номер трёхзвёздочной гостиницы, на поиски двух молодых женщин, свершивших собственную месть. _Свершающих_ , в случае Успенской, и он не одобряет количество дополнительных жертв, которыми она сопровождает свой путь.  
А в остальном… Он знает и без вопросов, что они не будут об этом жалеть. Может быть, о том, как всё обернётся, о том, что содеянное не принесёт особого (или хоть какого-то) мира — но не о том, что сделали. Есть люди, для которых месть не сладка и не горька.  
Для них месть — единственный правильный выбор.  
(Ему всё же стоило выпить ещё хотя бы чуть-чуть).


End file.
